


Concrete Angel

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Bad Michael, Child Abuse, Gen, Non-Consensual Touching, Oneshot, Past Child Abuse, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sickness was always there. A brother's love turns into obsession, but it wasn't a problem because it Michael and Gabriel's "little secret"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concrete Angel

They all knew something was wrong. They all knew it in their hearts. Gabriel was a young fledgling of probably about seven in human years when it all began. Gabriel was just an innocent little boy, he didn't know.

Archangels are magnificent creatures, their wings all individually beautiful and unique, and their powers tremendous. The eldest of the brothers didn't like the way Michael looked at him. Not one bit. Michael had been without a mate for the longest time, his first child killed when the first Nephilim were killed out. Sure, at first it seemed normal for him to spend time with his little brother, but then love turned into obsession.

Michael would ask every day to see Gabriel, to play with him. Gabriel loved Michael and he loved the fun they had together. He would run off with him without a care and they'd come back looking tired and smiling. Balthazar would often watch over the two as they frolicked around in the fields of heaven, his presence unknown by either angel. Michael seemed a bit off every time, a bit too…touchy feely.

Gabriel would run up to Balthazar and tackle his leg. Balthazar would smile and pick up the small archangel asking the same question every day.

"Did you have fun?" he would ask.

"Sssh it's a secret! Michael and I's!" the answer was always the same.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Bath time was the hardest. Only archangels had the luxury of taking baths and showers. The young fledglings often needed help cleaning themselves and their wings, what with all the excess oil and all during the growing process.

Michael would always be the first volunteer…

"Bath time little buddy," Michael's eyes lit up almost as he closed the door behind him and little Gabriel. "It'll be fun."

"Fun," Gabriel clapped and laughed. "Playtime with Michael is always fun!"

Michael would strip the little boy and place him in the tub making the water just the right temperature and the shampoo bearable. He clean Gabriel's little body from head to toe. Gabriel didn't see what was wrong with what Michael would always do last. He'd feel his fingers where they shouldn't be. It felt wrong, weird even, but Michael was his big brother and he knew he'd never hurt him.

"You're growing up Gabriel," Michael's smile would forever be etched into the young one's brain. "Every day…"

"Michael," Gabriel would squirm a little and try to get out of the grip of his big brother's hand. "That feels funny."

"Come now Gabriel," Michael would say an almost evil glint in his eyes. "Don't you trust me…it'll be our little secret?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I-I'm sorry," Gabriel blubbered into Balthazar's shoulder. "A-am I in trouble...!"

"No baby no," Balthazar did his best to calm the small fledgling, rubbing small circles in the child's back. "No…you're a good boy, you did nothing wrong…"

Michael had been dragged off, he'd been beaten, and he deserved it though. The first sign they had of the sickness was when Gabriel would strip to be bathed by someone different, Balthazar noticed red marks on the young boys privates, suggesting rubbing, touching…that filthy bastard!

Bastard wasn't even enough words to serve Michael justice. Pervert and Pedophile didn't even come close. The archangel was a monster…at least poor little Gabriel would have one less monster under his bed tonight, or on it.

"S-so sorry," Gabriel shook and cried, his little body trembling. "B-bad boy…."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Those were memories Gabriel would rather leave buried. He'd often time wake up to dreams of him and cry. It was all he could do. How could he have let it even happen in the first place? So young, so naive he was. On nights like this he'd cling to Sam, he'd hear his heart beating and know he wasn't alone, that the monster wasn't coming back, that things were going to be okay. He wasn't a bad boy, Michael was a bad boy…

"Gabriel…" Sam would say breathlessly.

"Michael was a bad boy…" Gabriel would repeat, tears streaming down his face.

Sam would say nothing, there was no need. He'd simply hold his lover until the crying stopped and the trembling ceased. He knew nothing of what had happened between Gabriel and Michael but he did know for a fact that when Gabriel was ready to share…

Sam would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
